Dis mon prénom
by Sakisha
Summary: J'étais sûr de maîtriser la situation, mais tout a failli voler en éclat. Et j'ai eu... peur. Comment en sommes-nous arrivés là ? Je ne comprends pas... Et il y a ce sentiment qui ne me quitte plus... BreakLiam. Break POV.


Ecris en quelque jours, corrigé en deux semaines, voici un OS** BreakLiam** pour remplir le fandom. J'ai été inspirée par les derniers chapitres parus alors il risque d'y avoir un petit peu de spoil à la fin mais je ne les considère pas comme dérangeant. Merci à Siana Luna pour sa correction méticuleuse de mes temps verbaux et son avis de lectrice. ^^ J'ai voulu décrire leur relation, du début jusqu'à maintenant.

Désolée ma Chibi, un besoin impérieux de poster s'est fait sentir. Enjoy toi aussi ! ^^

* * *

><p><em>Dis mon prénom.<em>

_Tu es le seul à en avoir le droit. _

_Toi, mon meilleur ami._

Tu n'étais qu'un gamin, ignorant et naïf, poussé à s'approcher de moi par une curiosité malsaine et enfantine. Peu importait que je te repousse, peu importait que je te dise des choses odieuses, tu revenais toujours. Dévoré par ta curiosité. Tu m'espionnais en silence, croyant que j'étais inconscient de ta présence si proche.

Je savais que tu étais là, je le savais toujours.

Au début je te chassais toujours. Je voulais être seul, ne voir personne. Les voix de ces gens inconnus m'insupportaient. Leur vision m'écœurait. Je n'étais pas à ma place. Aucun d'entre eux ne me faisaient confiance de toute façon, on m'évitait, me fuyait comme la peste et cela m'arrangeais. Partez, loin de moi. Je vous hais tous. Partez.

Mais toi tu étais toujours là.

Ta présence m'insupportait.

Le temps filait, les jours s'amoncelaient, tous identiques, et je réalisais lentement qu'aucun retour en arrière ne serait possible. Ce que j'avais considéré comme un rêve, comme une situation qui allait se débloquer, ne changerait plus jamais. Mon destin était scellé, et celui de mes maîtres aussi, par ma faute. Je ne pouvais plus rien pour eux. Les Sinclair avaient définitivement disparus… à cause de moi. Même ma jeune maîtresse dont la voix hantait mes nuits avait trouvé la mort. Son visage en pleurs ne quittait plus mon unique rétine.

Et toi, sale gosse, tu ne cessais de revenir.

Fatigué de tout, j'ai finalement arrêté de te repousser. Le courage et l'énergie me manquaient. J'étais si fatigué de tout. Le monde était si fade. J'avais fait tout cela pour rien. J'avais tué des dizaines de personnes pour rien. _Absolument pour rien. _

Ta présence m'indifférait. Elle ne changeait rien. Tu n'étais qu'une ombre dans ce monde obscur dans lequel j'avais atterri. Une ombre comme tant d'autre qui m'indifférait. Disparais. Ne me suis pas. Je cherchais désespérément un peu de lumière à mesure que je m'enfonçais de plus en plus profondément dans le gouffre.

Vas-t'en.

Laisse-moi.

Ne me touche pas ! Ne m'approche pas ! Tu ne fais pas partie de mon monde !

Ne me regarde pas !

Je finis par comprendre. Ce n'étaient pas eux qui ne faisaient pas partie de mon monde mais moi qui n'étais pas du leur. Et je ne pouvais pas retourner en arrière une seconde fois. Je ne le voulais pas. La seule idée de retourner là-bas me glaçait et le vide dans mon orbite semblait se creuser. Aussi vide que mon âme. Je n'avais rien à faire ici. Rien du tout. Je n'y étais pas chez moi.

Et tu continuais de m'approcher, des mots hésitants et bafouillés glissaient sur tes lèvres alors que tu osais à peine me regarder en face, craignant un énième rejet qui ne manquait jamais de venir. Ne me laisseras-tu donc jamais en paix ? Ne comprendras-tu donc jamais que je ne veux rien à voir avec quiconque ? Pourquoi serais-tu plus spécial qu'un autre ? Vas-t'en.

_Elle_ aussi ne cessait de redoubler de gentillesse. Elle ne se laissait même pas repousser, ne me laissait jamais en paix lorsque je le désirais. Une femme aurait dû avoir encore plus peur de moi. Il n'en était rien. Elle était spéciale… Elle s'imposait, me murmurait doucement des mots rassurants à l'oreille et malgré mon mépris, je les sentais me réchauffer.

J'ai finis par me résigner. Je ne pouvais plus rien changer. J'étais bloqué ici. Ça allait être mon nouveau monde et je me devais de m'y adapter.

_Il me fallait tout recommencer à zéro. _

Et tu étais toujours là. Même lorsque je parlais à Lady Sheryl, tu venais, accompagné de la fillette, toujours souriante et pleine de vie. Elle enroulait ses doigts dans mes cheveux en s'émerveillant de leur blancheur. Cela m'agaçait mais j'avais développé une crainte instinctive contre sa mère qui m'empêchait de repousser sa fille. Et je ne voulais pas la faire pleurer. Pas elle aussi. Je ne saurais pas comment réagir et je ne voulais pas que ses pleurs me rappellent ceux de mon ancienne petite maîtresse. À ces pensées qui ne manquaient jamais de m'envahir à sa vue, mon cœur saignait à nouveau et la douleur de mon œil se faisait plus mordante.

Je t'ai vu. Tu regardais la petite qui jouait avec mes cheveux avec envie.

Pour la première fois tu m'as fait esquisser un sourire.

Tu t'en es rendu compte et as rougis. C'était encore plus drôle et je me suis moqué de toi. J'étais cassant et, blessé dans ta fierté et honteux d'être découvert tu as battu en retraite. Je ne t'ai plus vu des jours, tu te cachais.

Bien sûr tu es revenu. Tu ne me disais rien. Tu n'osais plus et te contentais de nous observer, Sheryl, Sharon et moi. Tous les trois. Et tu restais à l'écart du tableau, triste et inquiet. J'ai trouvé cela pitoyable mais à mesure que la dame de la maison me parlait de toi, une pointe de mauvaise conscience s'imposa à moi et je suis allé te parler.

_Comment les quelques mots que nous avons échangés ce jour là ont-ils pu créer une telle amitié ?_

_Je ne comprends toujours pas. _

_Depuis ce jour là, tu ne m'as plus appelé que par mon prénom. Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi._

_Personne ne l'avait jamais fait avant toi. _

_Même Sharon ne le connaissait pas encore. _

Tu étais ensuite toujours là pour moi lorsque je suis entré à Pandora. Je ne t'ai que peu vu pendant plusieurs années. Tu étais retourné chez le Duc de Barma et je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle mis à part quelques mots de la part de la petite Sharon.

Lorsque tu es entré à ton tour dans l'Organisation tu étais devenu un homme. De l'inquiétude mêlée à de la détermination dans tes yeux.

_« Bonjour Xerxes. »_

Que d'amusement à partir de là ! Tu étais si sérieux, si strict et assidu à ton travail. C'était un plaisir divin de venir t'ennuyer quotidiennement et te déranger en plein travail. Tu pestais, stressais, paniquais. Tu avais si peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Hahaha !

Cette fois c'était toi qui me fuyais ! Le monde à l'envers, c'était hilarant !

Je te savais brillant, alors il fallait bien que quelqu'un te déconcentre pour que tu donne encore plus le meilleur de toi-même non ? Je dois dire que je suis fier du résultat. Tu as un nom, une réputation, tu es devenu quelqu'un sur qui l'on peut compter.

_J'en ai abusé. _

Qu'il était drôle de te faire enrager et de te refiler mon propre travail à faire. Tu le faisais, à ma grande surprise. Tu disais ne pas vouloir que j'ai des ennuis.

_Cher Liam…_

_Si prévenant, si naïf… _

Nous eûmes de longues discussions au coin du feu tous les deux au fil du temps. Je t'écoutais en silence me raconter tes journées atroces chez le duc. Tu ne cillais pas, habitué. C'était étonnant que tu aies pu rester si longtemps chez lui. Le temps n'avait pas su t'apporter des nerfs d'acier apparemment… Tu me racontais aussi tes journées de travail et me glissais quelques allusions sur mon comportement perturbateur. Je répondais d'un gloussement et je mettais fin à ton temps de parole en faisant débuter le bien.

Nous nous quittions au petit matin.

_« Bonne nuit Xerxes. »_

Toi seul le disais ainsi. En entier, et faisant rouler les consonnes d'une manière indescriptible sur ta langue. À chaque fois une onde de chaleur m'envahissait et un sourire s'épanouissait sur mes lèvres.

Toi le gamin peureux et malhabile était devenu un beau jeune homme fier et brillant. J'avais du mal à assimiler le changement parfois. Le temps avait-il donc passé si vite ? Lady Sheryl prenait de l'âge et mademoiselle Sharon grandissait en même temps que tu mûrissais. Le temps filait à une vitesse vertigineuse et mon propre âge se rappelait de temps à autre à mon esprit. Tout changeait. Cela faisait-il donc déjà si longtemps que j'étais ici, dans ce monde qui n'était pas le mien ?

De toute façon cela importait peu, n'est-ce pas ?

Je te voyais t'acharner au travail jusqu'à des heures indécentes. Tout le monde rentrait chez soit, retrouver famille, amis, amante. Pas toi. Tu restais ici, travaillais et ne t'arrêtais que lorsque je venais te faire des remontrances sur un ton désabusé.

_« Si tu ne dors pas tu auras bientôt des cernes de zombie et on te virera pour mauvaise présentation au travail. Allons, tu es l'image jeune de Pandora, tu te dois de faire bonne figure la journée Liam ! »_

Tu n'avais pas envie de partir. Je pouvais aisément comprendre pourquoi. Retourner chez Barma ne devait pas être une perspective réjouissante. Moi-même qui n'y étais allé que de rares fois, j'avais été répugné par la demeure sinistre, emplies d'illusions ridicules et détestables. Dire que tu y avais passé toute ton enfance... En te le faisant remarquer, tu m'as regardé étrangement. Un simple regard qui ne dura qu'une seconde puis tu es retourné remplir un formulaire futile. Je n'insistai pas.

Un autre soir je t'avais demandé pourquoi tu n'allais pas passer la soirée avec tes collègues. Tu n'en voyais pas l'intérêt, malgré votre amitié professionnelle grandissante.

_« Ils n'ont rien à voir avec de vrais amis. »_

…

_Ton sourire lorsque tu m'as regardé en me disant ça… _

Quelque temps plus tard, taquin je te questionnai sur ton absence apparente de vie amoureuse. Après tout ce temps à te coller, je savais tout de tes habitudes, et aurais remarqué le moindre changement. Pourquoi diable un séduisant garçon comme toi ne voyait-il personne ? Une fois de plus, le gamin naïf me surpris. Si, tu _avais eu_ des aventures. Quelques filles par le passé, avant ton arrivée à Pandora. Me jetant sur l'information je t'ai pressé de questions sans te laisser le temps de réfléchir à une quelconque défense. Mais tu y coupas court, agacé. Et malgré mes moues tu ne changeas pas d'avis. Mmh… d'habitude tu n'y résistais pas.

_« Laisse-tomber Xerxes Break. »_

Aaah… tu n'as jamais dis mon nom complet que lorsque tu étais énervé ou en état de stress.

Tant pis, tes joues pourpres m'ont amplement suffit à cet instant.

_Gentil Liam…_

_Si secret, si pudique…_

Je découvris que le sujet était plus sensible que prévu et hésita à m'y avancer. Apparemment tu ne voulais pas de moi dans cette partie là de ta vie. Après une courte réflexion je souris plus largement que jamais.

C'était toi qui étais venu à moi en premier lieu. Sale gamin têtu. Tu avais voulu tout savoir de moi, eh bien à présent c'était mon tour. Et _moi_ j'allais y arriver.

_Dis-mon prénom et tout le reste._

_Toi seul en as le droit. Je ne répèterais rien. Je serais muet si c'est ce que tu veux._

Déconcerté par mon insistance tu lâchais des bribes d'informations en te mordant la langue la seconde d'après. Que c'était mignon. Manipulable enfant.

Quoi, qu'ouïs-je ? Tu aimais quelqu'un ? Dis-moi qui, où vit-elle, que fais-elle dans sa vie ? Oh, peut-être est-ce une noble que tu ne peux approcher… non, ne me dis pas que c'est Mademoiselle Sharon ?

Tu as alors éclaté de rire et t'es tenu les côtes de longues minutes. Toucher si mal me vexa, et tu en rajoutais des tonnes.

_« C'est une personne très spéciale pour moi Xerxes. Et parce que c'est spécial, ne compte pas sur moi pour te dire quoi que ce soit de plus. »_

_« Ne devrais-tu pas aller la retrouver le soir plutôt que de rester ici à travailler comme un forcené ? Tu essaies de l'oublier, petit cœur brisé ? »_

Ma remarque acerbe ne sembla pas t'atteindre le moins du monde.

_« Au contraire mon cher… au contraire.»_

Si j'avais déposé un brevet, j'aurais pu t'attaquer en justice pour avoir copié mon sourire moqueur et t'en être allé en ramassant tes affaires.

Tes paroles m'intriguaient, c'était bien la première fois. Mais je ne ressentais pas l'envie de savoir qui était cette fille. Elle ne m'intéressait pas. Il n'y avait que toi dont les sentiments pouvaient m'importer. Jusqu'à quel point l'aimais-tu ? Et qu'étais-tu prêt à faire pour elle ?

Toutes les femmes à Pandora faisaient l'objet de mon jugement. Laquelle était-ce ? Celle-ci ou celle-là ? Le choix n'était pas très vaste et durant un moment je me suis demandé si tu t'intéressais aux femmes mûres ou beaucoup plus mûres que toi ? Aaah, une bonne raison de plus pour t'embêter, sale gamin qui avait grandi bizarrement !

Mais qu'aimais-tu donc chez elle ?

Le silence qui s'ensuivit cette question fut si compacte qu'il me fit rire. Une fois de plus je te ressentais comme un enfant qui avait grandi trop rapidement. Allons Liam, racontes-moi comment c'est l'amour, je n'avais moi-même jamais expérimenté un tel sentiment.

Tu ne savais même pas quoi me répondre. La seule chose que tu me dis fut :

_« Je pense fort à elle. J'aime ses cheveux. »_

_« … »_

L'amour rendait stupide, c'était officiel. Puis une pensée amusante m'avait traversé à ce moment là.

_« Comme les miens lorsque tu étais plus jeune ? »_ Et pour illustrer mes dires j'avais enroulé une de mes courtes mèches blanches autours de mes doigts.

Tu les avais regardés sans rien répondre. Juste rougi à nouveau.

_Silencieux Liam…_

_Dis-tout de toi à celui que tu suivais où qu'il aille._

Nous avons continué à refaire le monde au coin du feu. Encore et encore, chaque soir où c'était possible, nous gavant de sucreries avant de nous endormir près de la cheminée. Mon dos était toujours douloureux des heures durant, mais jamais je ne m'en plaignais. Avec toi, j'oubliais l'âge, l'heure, les règles, les obligations, le passé…

Mais tu voulais savoir. Ce dont j'avais refusé de te parler autrefois, tu le réclamais à nouveau. Doucement, prudemment, comme un enfant timide demandant à sa mère s'il pouvait avoir quelque chose.

Longtemps j'ai détourné le sujet… mais un soir je t'ai raconté. Couché sur des coussins près du feu à tes côtés je me sentais si… calme. Serein. Une chaleur tranquille m'envahissait. La confiance que j'avais en toi était si forte en cet instant, et la façon dont ta simple présence m'encrait dans le présent m'empêcha de sombrer à nouveau. Je t'ai tout raconté, dans les moindres détails, et jamais je n'avais replongé dans mes souvenirs aussi profondément depuis mon arrivée ici. Dès que la douleur s'était faite sentir, tu l'avais entendu dans ma voix, grâce je ne sais quelle intuition et posé ta main sur mon épaule. Un contact qui me rattachait encore à l'époque dans laquelle je me trouvais. J'avais poursuivis, le remord me dévorant à nouveau les entrailles et mon orbite vide m'envoyant des ondes glacées. Le feu en face de moi ne m'évoquait plus que douleur et massacres passés.

Tu t'étais couché derrière moi et m'avais enlacé très fort, enfouissant ton visage contre ma nuque. Ton souffle m'avait fait frissonner. Il était comme une preuve tangible de _vie_ dans l'océan de cadavres qui s'était à nouveau déversé autour de moi à mesure que les paroles jaillissaient de mes lèvres. La chaleur de ton corps était apaisante et tu m'avais serré encore plus fort de ton bras tandis que ton autre main était venue caresser ma joue. Si j'avais été surpris par une tendresse si soudaine, je le fut encore plus en voyant la goutte salée que ton doigt avait cueillie délicatement, comme un pétale de fleur. Le malaise prit le dessus et durant un instant je désirais m'éloigner. Je ne voulais pas te montrer cette image de moi. Je ne voulais la montrer à personne.

Tu me retins avec une force que je ne te connaissais pas et j'avais fini par me recoucher. Tu ne dis rien et ta main essuya ma joue humide avec douceur. Ton souffle toujours contre ma peau, m'envoyant des frissons.

Le feu semblait moins menaçant au fur et à mesure des minutes qui s'écoulaient. Mais je ne voulais pas le voir. J'en avais assez. Je m'étais tourné et après une hésitation, m'étais blotti tout contre toi. La gêne hurlait dans ma tête, mais cette douleur dans ma poitrine semblait tellement moins lancinante lorsque tu me serrais ainsi. J'avais la sensation d'avoir trouvé mon remède et que plus jamais je ne pourrais m'en séparer… que je n'en aurais jamais assez pour faire taire ma souffrance…

Toujours sans un mot – ils auraient été inutiles en cet instant – tu m'avais à nouveau enlacé et ta main était allé caresser mes cheveux. J'avais souri, à la fois soulagé et honteux de tant de confidences. Tu attendais ça depuis longtemps n'est-ce pas ?

_Mon doux Liam…_

Je n'avais voulu rien te dire par peur de ta réaction, et peur de la mienne. À présent que c'était fait, je sentais un immense soulagement me parcourir. L'avoir dit à quelqu'un me donnait l'impression d'avoir avancé. Ce qui me surprenait en revanche, était ta réaction si spontanée.

_« Je suis un assassin… »_ Avais-je murmuré contre toi, comme pour être sûr que tu m'avais bien écouté.

_« …je sais. »_

_« Alors pourquoi es-tu encore là ? »_

Tu m'avais juste serré plus fort, et ma réaction m'embarrasse affreusement lorsque j'y repense à présent.

Tu m'avais enlacé et par ce geste, accepté… dans mon entièreté. Accepté avec mon passé, mes démons, mes pêchés, mes erreurs, mes facettes les plus sombres. Tout.

De la brèche dans ma poitrine, s'était échappé une déferlante de sentiments qui m'avait pris à la gorge avec une telle force que j'en avais suffoqué. Et les larmes avaient dévalé et cascade, incontrôlables, tout comme les sanglots qui m'agitaient alors que je ne trouvais même pas mon souffle. J'étais juste balayé par la gratitude et le soulagement mêlés à des milliers d'autre chose…

Jamais je n'ai eu aussi honte de ma vie.

_Mon tendre Liam…_

_Si bienveillant, si généreux…_

Nous sommes restés ainsi une éternité. Je crois m'être endormi dans tes bras, car au matin j'étais toujours près du feu mourant, seul avec un petit mot où tu m'expliquais que tu avais du aller travailler. Je suis resté longtemps, l'esprit vide et fatigué, à tourner et retourner la note entre mes doigts en regardant ton écriture fine et déliée. Vaguement, je me suis demandé si ton comportement allait changer à présent que tu savais. La réponse avait vite été expédiée.

Bien sûr que non, tu n'avais pas changé. L'après-midi-même nous nous étions disputé sur le choix de ton papier à lettre, et aujourd'hui encore j'affirme qu'il aurait mieux fallu prendre le mauve plutôt que l'ennuyeux papier de Pandora.

Après toutes ces confidences, je comptais bien avoir ma contrepartie et avais pu obtenir des anecdotes de ton enfance chez le Duc. Décidément ce personnage me déplaisait et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander comment un homme aussi tordu avait pu tomber amoureux et se faire accepter tant d'années aux côtés de Lady Sheryl. Sérieux et fidèle, tu le défendais en mettant en avant des bons côtés auxquels tu ne croyais certainement pas toi-même.

Notre quotidien se poursuivit. Je partais en mission, Mademoiselle Sharon m'ayant rejoint récemment parmi les contractants et tu restais au QG. Je te rendais parfois mes rapports, te faisais écrire les autres. Tu râlais, te plaignait, me les jetais à la figure avant de les accepter finalement malgré mon retard, démentissent ainsi à nouveau tes menaces en l'air de la fois précédente.

Ahlàlà… si acharné, si travailleur. Tu aurais vraiment du aller enlever cette fille et vivre une vie de joies sans fin avec elle, loin de toute cette paperasse. Tiens, cette plaisanterie te fichait encore plus en rogne, tu rougissais, bafouillais, t'emmêlais et me chassais à coup d'agrafes en criant. Hahaha ! Dieu que c'était drôle ! Si candide !

Le temps semblait avoir si vite passé depuis l'époque où tu me guettais de loin. Pas que j'en sois vraiment nostalgique, mais jamais auparavant, à mon époque d'origine, les années ne m'avaient semblé filer aussi vite. J'en éprouvais une certaine satisfaction mêlée à de la crainte. Satisfaction car cela devait sans doute signifier que j'étais bien entouré et suffisamment occupé. Crainte parce que mon compte à rebours était en route depuis longtemps déjà.

J'avançais à petits pas dans ma quête de la vérité d'il y a cent ans, utilisant tous les pions possible pour placer mes pions et réussir un échec et mat. Mais je savais bien que toutes les pièces n'étaient pas encore réunies. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. S'il fallait tous les utiliser, eh bien qu'il en soit ainsi. C'était ma raison de vivre.

Tu le comprenais. Nous en parlions peu et à chaque fois la même question :

_« Je peux t'être utile Xerxes ? »_

Mon prénom… tu étais toujours le seul. Encore, malgré les ans. Je n'aurais laissé personne d'autre m'appeler ainsi. Seul toi le prononçais _de cette manière_…

_Toi seul… _

Tu étais toujours là alors que je ne t'avais rien demandé. Fidèle ami qui mettait tout en œuvre pour me faciliter la tâche dans ma quête, chapardant même des informations à ton maître pour moi. Si prévenant aussi. Lorsque le moindre rapport médical me concernant était fourni à Pandora tu te précipitais à mon chevet pour me faire des remontrances, l'inquiétude débordant de ton regard.

Mais… en quoi avais-je donc tellement fasciné l'enfant que tu étais ? Et comment l'adulte avait-il pu continuer à se préoccuper de moi ainsi ? Je n'en avais aucune idée… mais j'avais décidé de l'accepter.

_Liam… si imprévisible. Si incompréhensible._

Ce soir là, alité, j'avais reçu ta visite. J'avais de la fièvre. Saleté de vieux corps qui tombait en ruine. Tu avais passé toute la nuit avec moi à parler pour passer le temps, puis vers minuit, exhortant que j'étais trempé de sueur, avais voulu m'aider à me changer. Sans y réfléchir j'avais retiré ma chemise de nuit, laissant entièrement visible le sceau que je m'appliquais pourtant tellement à cacher.

Tu l'avais regardé intensément et levé le bras, approchant ta main. Après avoir compris ce que tu faisais, j'avais cessé de bouger. Du bout des doigts à nouveau, comme hésitant, tu avais caressé ma peau marquée. Le contact avait envoyé des étincelles dans tout mon corps, mais l'instant parti rapidement et tu avais reculé, t'excusant et allant me chercher de nouveaux vêtements.

En revenant, la fièvre m'avait poussé à t'embêter. Je m'étais approché de toi et avais repris ta main que j'avais plaquée contre mon sceau. Un sursaut m'avait parcouru et tu t'étais inquiété. J'allais bien. C'était juste… étrange.

Tu m'as changé et j'ai dormi.

La grande question est vraiment comment les choses avaient pu tourner ainsi. Je me surprenais à chercher les limites. Les limites de quoi, je n'en avais aucune idée. On se retrouvait encore le soir au coin du feu, on parlait… de tout, de rien… mais pas de ce qui nous intéressait vraiment. Je sentais des questions dépasser de tes lèvres lors des silences puis tu les ravalais. Je retenais les miennes. Des questions que je t'avais pourtant déjà posées mais qui, persistantes, réclamaient une réponse. Une sorte de légère tension qui apparaissait parfois et qui disparaissait tout aussi vite… Quelque chose d'étrange…

Toujours cette grande question… Sans aucune raison nous nous sommes mis à tâtonner. Nous cherchions, mais que cherchions-nous? Impossible de le dire. Je cherchais. Mais c'était comme la vérité sur le drame du siècle passé, je cherchais sans savoir ce que j'allais trouver. Ça m'allait.

_« Xerx', rends-moi immédiatement mes lunettes ! »_

_« Non, pas encore. Qu'en penses-tu, elles me vont bien non ? »_

_« Absolument pas, rends-les mois ! Je ne suis pas à l'aise sans ! »_

_« Pourtant tu est très séduisant sans lunettes. Ta dulcinée serait ravie de te voir ainsi plus souvent. »_

Sifflet coupé, tu avais abandonné. J'avais remarqué qu'utiliser cet argument te clouait toujours le bec. Ça m'agaçaist… Mais c'était bien pratique lorsque je voulais mettre rapidement fin à une énième protestation.

Je n'étais pas admis dans cette partie là de ton jardin secret, et ça me vexais. Je t'avais presque tout dit de moi, tu m'avais presque tout dit de toi mais ça…

_« Crois-tu en l'amour ? »_

_« Pardon ! »_

Honnêtement, la question m'avait abasourdi.

_« Est-ce que tu crois en l'amour Xerxes ? »_

_« … franchement… non. Mais ça dépend de ta définition de l'amour. »_

Tu avais réfléchis un moment en suçotant pensivement ta plume.

_« Aimer quelqu'un au point de tout tolérer, au point de ne vouloir que cette personne là et pouvoir avoir confiance en elle. Pouvoir croire en elle et en l'amour qu'elle porterait en nous aussi. »_

_« … »_

Je n'ai jamais rien compris à « l'amour ». Ta définition ressemblait à tant d'autres, elle ne parla pas plus que ça dans un premier temps. Seuls sur nos coussins, après quelques verres, nous en avons longuement débattu. Après cela j'y ai vu plus clair. Ce soir là, j'ai appris deux choses :

Premièrement, tu tenais plutôt bien l'alcool et il semblait exacerber ton lyrisme. Les envolées que tu fis ce soir là étaient stupéfiantes et certaines me firent bien rire. D'autres me firent réfléchir longuement et je répondis du mieux que je pouvais à tes opinions des relations humaines.

Deuxièmement, tu m'aimais.

Cette seconde conclusion vint d'elle-même au fil des heures alors que nous développions le vrai sens « d'aimer ». Ce que tu me disais, ce que je te répondais, ce sur quoi nous nous mettions d'accord et les regards échangés… Cela se révéla à moi doucement, comme une évidence. Contrairement à ce que j'aurais pu croire, je ne fus absolument pas tracassé par ce sentiment… Pas après tout le vin bu et les théories développées… Je ne me sentais pas déconcerté ou incertain. Tout allait… bien en fait. C'était comme découvrir quelque chose qui était sous mon nez.

Et cela rejoignait notre plus grande découverte de la soirée : chaque amour est différent. Il est spécifique à chaque personne et à chaque couple.

Tu t'es étalé sur les coussins, tes cheveux bruns auréolant ton visage fatigué.

Pour la première fois, je t'ai trouvé beau.

Je t'ai vraiment regardé. Sans en perdre une miette, comme si je te voyais pour la première fois, je t'ai détaillé avec une curiosité tranquille. J'étais conscient de mon état léthargique et profitais des effets de l'alcool pour divaguer sans vergogne. Cependant j'y ai finalement peu réfléchi. Il n'y avait rien à dire de plus, rien à comprendre… De toute façon je n'étais pas en état.

Tu t'es endormi et après t'avoir regardé encore un moment, je t'ai retiré tes lunettes que j'ai posées sur un fauteuil. Je me suis couché près de toi et me suis endormi.

_Mon cher Liam… _

_Si brillant, si mûr à présent…_

La question du lendemain matin en trouvant ta petite note d'excuse fut moins facile à résoudre que la dernière fois. Allais-je tenter quelque chose avec toi ?

La question resta en suspend et la suivante fut encore plus épineuse.

N'aimais-tu pas quelqu'un d'autre ? Je me repassais en boucle chacune de nos conversations sur le sujet et me demandais si je pouvais bien être cette personne. C'était comme un gros retournement de situation mais je l'acceptais plutôt bien. Une fois de plus l'alcool aidait. Il avait beau ne pas me saouler et seulement m'endormir, le mal de tête était bien présent le lendemain, limitant les réflexions intenses.

J'avais envie de savoir si tu m'aimais… Si mon impression de la veille était juste.

Autre problème se posant, nous étions deux hommes. Si tu m'aimais tu l'avais sans doute accepté depuis longtemps. Personnellement, je ne voyais cela que comme un détail. Cette chose que l'on nommait « amour » n'était-elle pas censée transcender les genres ?

Après avoir pris une aspirine, je passais ma matinée à réfléchir sur la question, négligeant mes deux réunions à Pandora et mon déjeuner chez les Rainsworth.

J'appris ce jour là que manquer à l'appel chez la famille ducale était un acte digne de punition mortelle.

Le printemps arriva plus vite que prévu et d'humeur joueuse, je décidais de me lancer. J'avais envie de savoir.

_« Xerxes, pourquoi ne cueillerions-nous pas des fleurs pour Lady Sheryl ? »_

Ce prénom que tu soufflais de cette manière si… étrange.

_« Pourquoi me regardes-tu ainsi ? » _T'étais-tu étonné.

_« Pour rien… »_

_« … »_

Fébrile, j'avais attendu que l'on soit plus à l'écart des sentiers et d'un grand sourire espiègle je t'ai demandé :

_« Liam, es-tu amoureux de moi ? »_

Ta réaction fut surprenante.

Je m'attendais à ce que tu passes par toutes les couleurs possibles et imaginables, du blanc le plus pâle au rouge le plus cramoisi en passant pas vert et violet. Que, la bouche ouverte, tu t'agite dans tous les sens et que je retrouve l'enfant paniqué. Une réaction rassurante.

Mais tu n'étais plus un enfant. Tu étais un homme, droit et courageux.

Tu cillas plusieurs fois, indéniablement surpris par ma question. Puis avec calme, tu avais souris et dans un « Oui » sincère, j'avais vu tes joues se colorer subtilement.

Je n'avais pas anticipé mes réactions et ne voyais pas quoi te répondre.

_« Depuis quand le sais-tu ? » _m'avais-tu demandé.

_« Quelque temps déjà… »_

Nous fîmes quelque pas. Étais-je censé dire quelque chose ?

_« Et toi Xerxes ? »_

Silence.

Ce n'était pas envisageable. Je t'avais connu alors que tu étais petit, c'était un changement trop grand. J'étais bien plus âgé que toi et à mes yeux tu restais un enfant. T'envisager sur un plan amoureux ou charnel était un exercice bien difficile. Oui tu avais changé et je te considérais comme un égal mais les souvenirs étaient toujours présents.

Ces explications semblèrent faire leur chemin dans ton esprit et tu t'arrêtas de marcher. Je me stoppais à mon tour. Voilà. Je t'avais blessé. Cela me laissa un gout amer. Je me suis tourné vers toi pour te dire quelque chose mais tu as enlacé prestement ma taille.

_« Dans ce cas je dois te prouver que je ne suis plus un gamin, n'est-ce pas ? »_

Sans me laisser le temps de répondre, tu m'avais embrassé avec passion.

Tes lèvres jouaient avidement avec les miennes, comme si elles les avaient désirée toute leur vie et je me demandais si ce n'étais pas le cas. Tu approfondis le baiser et je te laissais faire sans résistance, laissant la plaie dans ma poitrine se réchauffer un peu plus à chaque contact de nos corps. Ta langue agile découvrit longuement ma bouche et la chaleur monta un peu plus. Non, tu n'étais plus un enfant. Tu étais un adulte et tu me désirais.

Je t'enlaçais et me laissa aller sans réfléchir.

Tu me faisais oublier toutes les barrières, toute les contraintes, toute mes peurs, tous mes doutes, tout mon passé… Il ne restait plus que la confiance.

_Mon cher Liam…_

_Si fougueux, si passionné…_

J'étais prêt à essayer. Le sentiment « amour » ne m'avais jamais inspiré autre chose que de la méfiance mais il s'agissait de toi. Je t'ai averti dès le début que je n'étais pas sûr – pas sûr du tout – de pouvoir te rendre tes sentiments tel que tu le voulais. Tu avais haussé les épaules. Tu avais raison. Pas de quoi s'en inquiéter pour le moment.

Cela mis du temps, au fil des heures, des jours, des semaines. Une nouvelle relation qui s'installait, de nouveaux gestes, de nouvelles habitudes, de nouveaux mots... Sans perdre les anciens bien sûr.

Notre première fois fût maladroite, comme toute les premières fois. Ce n'étaient que tâtonnements, doutes et perplexité. Te découvrir d'une nouvelle manière. Découvrir le jardin secret qui m'avait toujours été interdit. C'était à la fois délectable et compliqué. Si différent…

La seconde fois, la gêne s'était quasiment envolée. Mais il fallait encore essayer. Encore et encore.

La troisième fois fût parfaitement acceptable, la quatrième très bien, la cinquième parfaite…

Une sorte de fièvre s'était emparée de nous. Je te guettais à chaque couloir et je voyais tes regards qui me dévoraient lorsque j'étais en ta présence.

Bien sûr, retrouver la vérité d'il y a cent ans obnubilait presque toute mes pensées mais dès que tu entrais dans la pièce, je me permettais de m'évader.

Je ne le voulais pas mais tu devins le plus important.

Seul le contact de nos deux corps me libérait du monde tout entier. La porte fermée sur notre propre univers pour quelques courtes heures de délices. Des soupirs d'abandon, preuve d'une complicité à chaque fois plus forte, des touchers toujours plus précis, se permettant d'être joueurs à mesure des découvertes du corps de l'autre. Des caresses tendres pour rassurer… une main dans les cheveux, des doigts qui redessinaient les courbes du dos, des lèvres déposant de légers baisers dans le cou…

_« Xerxes…. »_

_Oui… Dis encore mon prénom… _

Il nous arrivait de parler longuement après nos ébats. De simples murmures pour ne pas troubler le calme qui régnait dans la pièce. Je te confiais de temps à autre mes démons qui revenaient me hanter et tu me murmurais des mots d'amours à l'oreille pour les chasser. Je n'y répondais jamais, n'en ressentant pas le besoin. J'avais l'impression qu'ils sonneraient faux dans ma bouche. Jamais ils ne pourraient paraitre aussi sincères que les tiens… encore aurait-il fallu qu'il y en ait. Avec le recul, je sais bien que mes silences étaient des réponses à eux seuls. Et tu le savais… Je me blottissais contre toi pour t'inciter à cesser tes remarques espiègles qui ne manquaient jamais de fuser à ces moments de flottement.

_« Tu sais que je serais toujours là. Si je peux t'être utile, n'hésite pas un instant. »_

_« Promis. » _

S'il le fallait, comme tous les autres, je t'utiliserai.

Après tout, tu étais un pion comme les autres, mon cher et tendre amant.

Mensonge.

J'avais bien dû l'accepter. Je t'ai cru mort l'espace d'une heure cette nuit là. Jamais je n'oublierai le trou béant qui s'est ouvert à ce moment. À la place exacte du gouffre de remords, un précipice béant s'est formé, inondant le monde de ténèbres. Tout tournait, tout s'écroulait.

Tout. Absolument tout.

_**LIAM !**_

Le cri était resté bloqué quelque part au fond de ma gorge, incapable de sortir. Des milliers d'images défilaient dans ma tête.

Toi, à demi-caché derrière le mur, m'espionnant.

Toi, remplissant avec assiduité tes dossiers, coupé du monde.

Toi, essuyant nerveusement tes lunettes, mal-à-l'aise.

Toi, allongé sur notre lit en lisant un livre.

_Notre lit. _

_Oh mon Dieu._

Les ténèbres s'épaissirent et la fureur éclata, seul exutoire trouvé à mon désespoir. Brandissant l'épée pour te venger, j'oubliais à nouveau tout.

La raison de la tragédie de Sablier, nos compagnons restés dans le manoir dévasté, l'Abysse, Pandora, mon corps affaibli, l'heure, les raisons de ma présence ici…

Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Le monde et ses couleurs s'étaient éteints. Ne restait plus que la douleur fulgurante dans ma poitrine dont je ne savais que faire. La peur d'être submergé était si forte qu'il fallait à tout prix le retarder. Je refusais d'accepter. Pourtant cela semblait limpide dans ma tête, d'une clarté terrifiante.

_Vengeance. Vite !_

Le désir de tuer avait été _si fort_. Si fort que j'en avais été réduit à demander de l'aide pour y arriver. La honte encore fraîche de cet instant m'accable.

J'avais réussi. J'en avais éliminé un… Un sur les deux. Et au moment même où je brandissais mon épée pour abattre la fillette, un cri.

Ta voix, seul son clair parmi les bourdonnements qui résonnaient dans mes oreilles.

Mon épée s'était abattue, l'autre l'avait protégée et était mort à sa place. Elle avait pu s'enfuir.

Un moment de doute alors que la peur me paralysait. La douleur vacillait et je savais que si je m'étais trompé elle serait dix fois plus virulente. Tournant finalement la tête je t'ai vu, étalé sur le sol, en sang, à bout de souffle et sans force, mais _vivant_.

…_vivant_.

Aujourd'hui, assis près de toi à ton chevet, j'attends toujours ton réveil. J'attends de réentendre ta voix depuis ce soir là. Portant ma main à ma poitrine, je peux encore sentir le fantôme du gouffre… Un écho de la douleur persiste, souffrance chimérique, preuve d'une réalité qui a failli tout changer. Je ne sais pas si elle est toujours réellement là ou si je l'imagine seulement.

Qu'importe.

Depuis mon réveil je n'ai cessé de repenser à ça. Ma réaction m'a effrayé, une fois de plus, et l'idée de rapidement tout stopper s'était imposée comme solution première. Je l'ai rejetée avec force et résignation. Il était bien trop tard pour cela. Je n'étais pas naïf au point de croire que je pourrais faire cesser notre relation telle qu'elle était à ce jour. Nous nous étions lentement mais sûrement engagés sur un chemin de non-retour. Redevenir de simples amis était ridicule. C'était impossible. Tu ne le pourrais jamais. Je ne le pourrais plus non plus. Il était trop tard.

Alors que devais-je faire pour me protéger ? Non, plus important, pour_ te protéger ? _

Plus important que la douleur que je pouvais ressentir en te perdant, je ne voulais pas qu'il t'arrive le moindre mal. La culpabilité avait été si forte lorsque je t'ai cru mort.

_« Jamais je n'aurais dû le laisser venir ! »_

_« J'aurais du être là pour le protéger ! »_

_« Je n'aurais pas dû le quitter un seul instant ! »_

Ces phrases qui résonnaient en boucle lorsque je combattais semblaient encore se répercuter au lointain dans mon esprit. En tout cas c'était clair, je ne te laisserais plus jamais aller sur le terrain ! Plus jamais ! Je savais que tu n'avais aucun talent pour le combat et que ton Chain était inutile. Tu ne m'avais jamais parlé de son pouvoir. Je ne t'avais jamais demandé. J'aurais dû pourtant. Ce pouvoir t'a sauvé. Tu as été obligé de t'en servir comme dernier recours, _parce que je n'étais pas là. _

Je serrais les dents et reportait mon regard sur ta silhouette floue sur le lit. Je pris ta main inerte dans la mienne. Que devais-je faire à présent ? Étions-nous condamnés à vivre dans le doute du lendemain ? La menace était si lointaine hier encore. Je prenais conscience de ce que tu représentais à présent et ne savais comment réagir…

_Mon Liam…_

_Si précieux, si irremplaçable… _

…

Je caressais doucement ta main…

Uhm… si les médecins savaient que je n'étais pas dans ma chambre ils me tueraient. Sans parler de Mademoiselle Sharon ou des autres… Je me ferais tout bonnement massacrer. Bah, après ma discussion avec elle, je pense qu'elle comprendra. Autant seulement hausser les épaules d'un air contrit lorsque les reproches fuseront. Tu es plus important.

Tu l'es devenu tellement que je me surprends à redéfinir mes priorités. Je me demande si je dois les changer complètement. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire. J'attends un signe qui me guidera. Je n'ai pas la force à présent. Je veux juste entendre ta voix…

Juste la réentendre…

Et être rassuré. Enfin.

Que le cauchemar cesse.

_« …X-er…xes… ? »_

Ta main bouge légèrement dans la mienne.

_Mon prénom… ce murmure… _

_Encore … oh, redis-le. _

_« Je suis là… Liam… »_

_« Xerxes…. »_

Ta voix est si faible… mais tu souris. Je l'entends.

Une nouvelle compression dans ma poitrine. Le gouffre se rebouche brusquement. Ma gorge se bloque.

Tout va bien se passer.

Je le sais.

Je me lève et me couche près de toi, doucement pour ne pas te faire mal. Je me blotti et te serre très fort. Je peux sentir ta poitrine se lever et s'abaisser au rythme de ta respiration. La _vie_ au milieu des cadavres, qui illumine tout. Ta main est toujours dans la mienne et tu lèves l'autre avec peine pour me caresser les cheveux. Ton épaule doit te faire souffrir mais je n'ai pas le courage de la repousser.

_Dis mon prénom. _

_Tu es le seul à en avoir le droit._

_« Ne me refais jamais ce coup là. Promets. »_

Pitié, faites que tu n'aies pas entendu la supplique dans ma voix.

_« Promis… »_

_Tu souris. _

_Je suis si soulagé._

_Je te serre un peu plus, chassant les derniers démons. _

_Juste de la confiance, de l'abandon… et un peu de cette étrange sensation… _

* * *

><p>Si ça vous a plu, aurais-je droit à un petit commentaire ? Il faut encourager l'auteur, le fandom est désert... regarde l'horizon/


End file.
